The Seduction of Luna Loud
by AberrantScript
Summary: A collection of one-shots within the "Beautiful Corruption" storyline, showing the most important moments of Luna and Luan's romance. There will be angst. There will be tears. There will be bushels of fluff. And yes, there will be a lemony twang in later chapters. So, sit back and watch how Luan unknowingly seduced her own sister, Luna. Dedicated to Flagg1991.
1. When You Came Into My Life

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017); _When You Came Into My Life_ by Scorpions (1996)

* * *

THE SEDUCTION OF LUNA LOUD

The screen crackled with life, the darkness fading away to the vision of a beautiful woman sitting on the edge of a bed.

She sat with her legs crossed, her skirts hung loosely around her. Her back was hunched forward as her face was angled downward.

Her eyes were gazing at her hands; where she was fiddling with a silver ring on her third finger.

Her shoulders lifted with a soothing breath of relief as her eyes slowly turned upward, and she gave the camera a sheepish grin; her thumb rubbing circles on the metal adorning her hand.

She gave a feeble wave, feeling a faint blush tickle her cheeks.

"S-so, hey guys." Her face turned away for a second as her blush deepened. "I-I know that Lynn normally does the whole… break the fourth wall thing…" Her head angled down and to the side, her eyes meekly turned back to the camera as her grin widened. "But I couldn't leave a friend hanging. Especially when he asked to see more of my love story."

Straightening a little, she turned her head fully toward the camera, her eyes twinkling in affection. "So, I hope you enjoy these snippets, Mr. Flagg. They're all dedicated to you."

Taking a breath, she raised her hand, her silver ring flashing in the light. "So, I'm going to show you some of the most important moments of my life… from when I discovered I was in love with my future wife to the day we got married, and more."

She looked off to the side with a merry smile gracing her freckled cheeks. "I'm going to name this, _The Seduction of Luna Loud_ , because that's what it was. I was barely thirteen years old, had recently discovered my passion for rock 'n' roll, and then, out of nowhere, Luan came into my life and literally took my breath away."

Luna chuckled as she winked at the screen and stood to walk around to the side.

The screen went black with a dull click.

* * *

Chapter 1: When You Came Into My Life

 _Summer, 2014_

A thirteen year old girl in a purple blouse and plaid skirt stood awkwardly in her bedroom, staring at herself in a mirror.

She tried angling her knees outward. _That looks stupid…_

She tried bending her elbows out. _Now I look like a chicken!_

She bent her knees inward and crossed her wrists in front of her waist. _Cyndi Lauper... eugh!  
_

She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue in disgust. She tapped a finger to her chin in thought. _Hmm, maybe…_

She put out her legs to the sides, making a perfect 'V.' _Now that's more like it!_

She put her arms up and dipped her head down. _That's it, Luna!_

Right when she formed her hands into the classic rocker pose and stuck her tongue out, she was interrupted by a giggle.

A twelve year old Luan was leaning against the wall, one leg crossed over the other. Her hand was in front of her lips, stifling her giggles, but Luna could clearly see the amusement in her eyes.

Luna blushed fiercely and turned away with a pout. "Don't tease me, Luan."

Luan pushed off the wall, though she was still trying to force down her laughter. "Oh, come on, Luna. What's the point of living if you can't laugh at yourself?"

Luna huffed, refusing to look at her sister. "That's easy enough for you to say. All you want to do is clown around. _Literally._ " She smirked at her clever joke.

Luan giggled. "Good one! But, hey, I thought you of all people would be able to rock 'n' _roll with the punches?_ " She reached her arms around her sister and hugged her. "You know I support the choices you're making, don't you?"

Luna leaned into the comforting warmth of her best friend and nearly purred. She sighed. "Yeah. It's just so new… I'm not sure if this is what I want to be." She turned around in her sister's arms and hugged her back, resting her head on Luan's shoulder. "I'm kinda, maybe… a little _scared_."

Luan threaded a hand through her sister's recently-cut hair, still unused to the short hair that replaced her once-flowing locks. "You don't have any reason to be afraid, Luna…"

Luna stifled a pitiful sob. _What are you, ten years old?_ "B-but what if I don't become a famous rock star? What if my music flunks? What if I can't even write decent lyrics?"

Luan rubbed soothing circles into her shaking back and cooed to her. "You'll never know unless you try. And besides…" She pulled back and looked into her sister's teary eyes, a warm smile on her youthful face. "…you'll always have me by your side. Whether you win or lose, sink or swim."

Luna chuckled through a sob and turned around, wiping her eyes clear of her pathetic weeping. "T-t-that was so mushy, Luan."

Luan hummed in amusement as Luna went over to a radio and turned it on. The soft guitar plucking of Scorpions filled the room and Luan beamed. " _Oh!_ I love this song, Luna!"

 _You give me your smile…_

Luna turned back to her sister, and watched as Luan swayed from side to side dorkishly.

 _A piece of your heart._

Luan grinned carelessly at her sister. "Dance with me!" She spun over and gripped her sister's hands in her own.

 _You give me the feel I've been looking for._

Luna stumbled over her clumsy feet as Luan led her to the center of their bedroom. She gulped when her younger sister's hands rested around her neck. Not knowing what else to do, she placed hers around the girl's thin waist.

 _You give me your soul, your innocent love…_

Luan smiled at her sister's face, humming with the soft notes.

Luna felt the beginnings of a blush and she wrinkled her nose. _W-why am I feeling funny? Am I getting sick?_

 _You are the one I've been waiting for…_ _I've been waiting for._

"This song is so romantic, isn't it, Luna?"

Luna felt stiff when Luan laid her head in the crook of her neck. Suddenly, all she could smell was the vanilla shampoo her sister used that morning; all she could feel was a strange tingling running through her body; and a warmth sweeping over her heart. It didn't feel bad, per se… but Luna wasn't sure what to make of it.

Lost in the moment, the girls didn't pay attention to their surroundings and Luna slid on one of Luan's props… tipping her backward, Luna following ungracefully…

 _We're lost in a kiss…_

Luna looked into the startled eyes of Luan. She could feel their heartbeats racing side by side as she laid across her younger sister. Her cheeks burnt when she realized her lips were connected with Luan's.

 _A moment in time…_

Her eyes searched her sister's for guidance, but could only find amusement. Her lips were unmoving even as Luan's mouth grinned. But why… why did she feel the need to press her lips harder against her sister's?

 _Forever young…_

Luna rolled off and stared at the ceiling blankly, her mind a raging whirlpool of emotions. Beside her, Luan giggled.

"Wow, I never thought you'd be the one to steal my first kiss!"

 _Just forever…_

Luna lay paralyzed as Luan leaned over and kissed her cheek (only causing her face to burn that much more).

"But I'm glad it was someone I know loves me."

Luan ran her hand along Luna's arm before she stood up and left the room.

 _Just forever in love!_

Luna rolled onto her side and stared at the wall, feeling tears form in her eyes. She could barely breathe from the overwhelming guilt? …happiness? …shame? …hope? ...that was flooding her body.

 _When you came into my life…_

That's the only way she could've described it. Because it was sudden. Powerful. Nerve-shattering. And it knocked her to the ground almost literally.

 _It took my breath away._

She couldn't gulp in air fast enough to still her excited heart, her face flushing more so than blushing now… and yet she didn't know what it all meant.

 _Cause your love has found its way to my heart!_

Luna giggled playfully, pushing herself onto her hip as she stared into the full length mirror. "That's just ridiculous, Luna… You don't love your own sister _like that!_ "

But then, why couldn't she get Luan's smile out of her mind?

Why couldn't she forget that she'd just shared a first kiss with her best friend?

And why was that simple fact making the special place between her legs burn like fire?

She couldn't wipe that stupid grin off her face as she stood up on shaky legs.

She didn't know what it all meant… but that's ok.

Because Luan would always be by her side, and loved her.

And in the meantime…

She threw her head down in the classic rock pose.

 _I've got a rocker pose to perfect!_


	2. Oh, Pretty Woman

**Author's Notes:**

After an eternity, I have finally updated this story. I have a really great idea on where this will go, but sadly other ideas had clouded my mind. Hopefully, this burst of motivation will stay strong and I can get through this with ease!

I'm going for the most cutest, sweetest, tenderest romance I've ever written or read. And yes, I will be building up to bigger, better things later on. Each chapter will be on the short side because they're snippets; but I'm hoping you'll see enough of the whole picture that when we're finally done, you'll sit back and _awww~_ and your head will explode from the cuteness.

TheExposist, you will be pleased to know I _did_ die from over-exposure to the lesbian incest cuteness in this chapter. Wink. You're welcome~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017); _Oh, Pretty Woman_ by Roy Orbison (1964)

* * *

In the screen, Luna's lazily-lidded eyes stared off to the side, her head hanging to the side. She slowly turned her head around toward the camera in time to let out a long, relieving sigh.

"Did you guys know my wife grows up to be one hot chick?" She sighed dreamily, her body melting into a puddle of goop; her elbows laying on her knees, her head in her open palms. "Shortly after that first kiss I shared with Luan, I started noticing just how truly gorgeous she is.

"It was the tiny things that really made my heart race… how her dark hair had these blonde strands in it that shimmered like gold in the morning sunshine… how her eyes crinkled, and dimples formed on the edge of her lips when she burst out giggling… how she always came back to our room with just a tiny towel wrapped around her torso, water still dripping down her shoulders, down her legs…"

Luna giggled at the camera. "I was jealous of that towel for weeks! Before I knew it, I was subconsciously drawing closer to her. Even targeting her with my musical interests. I'd hear a song on the classic rock station and think of the two of us sharing a dance under the moonlight.

"I was a real dork when it came to my early attempts at seducing Luan."

Light suddenly pooled from the side as a door creaked open.

"You've _always_ been a dork, honey."

Luna blushed, her eyes staring wide at the camera.

Her head fell into her hands as she let out a pitiful sigh, her cheeks burning.

" _It's true…_ "

* * *

Chapter 2: Oh, Pretty Woman

 _Summer, 2014_

Luan was walking around the side of the house when the gentle riff of an acoustic guitar made her pause. Turning toward the porch, she saw Luna leaning against the railing with instrument in hand. And her mouth dropped.

Luna winked at her sisterly love interest from behind her shades. The sun was beating down on her black suit and tie, but the shocked expression on Luan's face made it worth it.

" _Pretty woman, walkin' down the street…_ "

Luan's cheeks pinked as she hurried toward Luna.

" _Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet…_ "

"Luna! _Stooop…_ "

Luna smirked, feeling her cheeks flush… from love or sunstroke, she didn't know, but that pretty pink blush on her sister's face? _Priceless~_

" _Pretty woman… I don't believe you! You're not the truth…_ "

Luan's mouth fell open again as Luna slowly walked down the steps.

" _No one could look as good as you~_ "

Luan jerked back like she was punched. "Quit it! You're _embarrassing me_ …" she whined pitifully.

Luna casually leant against the house and made an exaggerated show of looking at her sister from her shoes to her brown hair. " _Mercy~_ "

" _Luna!_ "

Luna winked at her sister as she pushed off the siding with her foot and began touring the backyard, singing loudly to the sky, " _Pretty woman, won't you pardon me?_ "

Luan followed closely, her face red and her eyes making sure no one was watching.

" _Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see; pretty woman…_ "

Luna suddenly turned around, and Luan bumped into the guitar… the two were nearly nose to nose, blush to blush.

" _…that you look lovely as can be; are you lonely just like me?_ " Luna finished with a purring growl.

Luan glared at her, her mouth frowning and unamused. "Luna, we have eight siblings, remember?"

Luna merely winked again as she sat against the tree and held a hand out.

" _Pretty woman, stop awhile._ "

Luan huffed, crossing her arms.

" _Pretty woman, talk awhile._ "

Luan glanced over to see Luna's eyes wide and pleading beneath the sunglasses.

" _Pretty woman, give your smile to me~_ "

Luan stuck her tongue out and gave her sister an icy shoulder.

" _Pretty woman, yeah, yeah, yeah~_ "

"No!" Luan stomped her foot.

" _Pretty woman, look my way~_ "

Her brown eyes peeked around her bangs to see Luna gazing at her with twinkling eyes. Luan's blush deepened, but she didn't turn away.

" _Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me._ "

Luan huffed as she sat in the grass in front of her sister, cross-legged.

Luna let her head fall back against the tree's rough bark as she watched Luan pick a dandelion and twirl it in her girlish hands.

" _Cause I need you; I'll treat you right~_ "

Luan threw the dandelion at Luna's leg, and Luna snorted in laughter.

" _C-c-come ha-with m-me baaaby, be mine tonight~!_ "

"Fine!"

Luna sat up. "Wai- _wha-!?_ "

Luan grabbed the guitar and set it aside. "Make room. I'm coming over."

Luna's mouth fell open and her heart froze solid as Luan sat her… her _butt_ right in her lap and _twisted_ to make herself comfortable.

Luan put an arm around Luna's neck and fiddled with the black tie with her other hand. "Why are you wearing this getup anyway? It's like ninety degrees out, I mean, uh, perfect angle, er…" She trailed off when Luna snickered. She slapped her leg. "Shaddup, I'm learning!"

Luna got control of herself. She flicked her suit collar with a finger. "I got this from the thrift store. Aaaand I got it just so I could sing that song for you… p-pretty cool, r-right?" Her cheeks were on fire… and it _definitely_ wasn't from heatstroke that time.

Though it might've been from the way Luan's scrumptious bottom was squishing against her crotch…

Luan sighed, and let her fingers get distracted with a button on the white shirt Luna was wearing under the suit. "I-it was really sweet of you to sing for me."

Luna smiled warmly. "You're-"

Luan stopped her with a finger to the lips. "Hush." That finger moved back to the button. "But you _embarrassed_ the living daylights out of me."

Luna blushed. "O-oh…?" _Idiot! Why didn't you consider she might not like you singing to her in public!?_ But she was surprised to see Luan biting her lips and her blush begin travelling down to her neck.

Luan took a steadying breath, her eyes unable to meet her sister's. "So… as punishment, I want you to keep singing that song to me until I say stop."

Luna gulped dryly. "Uh, h-how long is that?"

Luan finally looked into her sister's eyes, tucking a stray bit of her bangs behind her ear. "I don't know… I… I kinda like you calling me ' _pretty woman'_ …"

Luna picked that dandelion back up and placed it in her sister's hair in perhaps her most suave gesture yet. She gave her a lopsided grin and took a breath to start from the beginning-

"Uh, Luna?"

Luna let out her air in a rush. "Y-yeah?"

"Dandelion milk is dripping down to my ear…"

Luna's blush nearly ignited a fire on her very skin. " _S-s-sorry!_ "

Luan laughed. "Don't be! You're just lucky you're so adorable~"

Aaand Luna's heart stopped once again. _She thinks I'm adorable~! Ahhh!_

"Buuut... now I have to think of a second punishment for you."

Luna gulped, her ears melting under the flames of lust and embarrasment... and probably heatstroke.


	3. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

**Author's Notes:**

No piece of literature has made me feel so much affection, gush at so much cuteness, and yearn so much for their happiness than this cursed chapter.

Cries into my hands as Luna sings her soul out to her sister...

Looks at the reader with tears in my eyes...

 _E-e-enjoy..._

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017); _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_ by Aerosmith (1998)

* * *

On the screen, Luna looked down at her hands. They were opening and closing upon her lap.

A stray tear fell on her palm and she wiped it away with the thumb of her other hand.

She looked into the camera with watery eyes and smiled. She hiccoughed.

"Mommy!"

Luna looked to the side and waved her hand, motioning "come here."

A little five-year-old girl with freckles and long chestnut hair, ran and jumped onto the bed; she bounced into the lap of her mother, and squeezed her rounded cheeks into Luna's stomach.

"Hi, baby girl."

The girl giggled cutely, only one eye visible as she looked at the camera.

"Whatcha doing, mommy?"

Luna ruffled her long, silken hair before picking her up and kissing her forehead.

"I'm making a video for a good friend."

The girl curled into her mom's arms for safety, but her eyes were drawn to the camera, growing huge in wonder and awe.

"Why don't you say, 'hi'?"

The girl ducked her head into her mom's arm; merely raising a small hand in the air and squeezing her digits in. "H-h-hi…"

Luna chuckled, kissing her daughter's hair. Then, she turned toward the screen. "If there's anything that I've learned…" She looked at the pretty head of her precious angel, and then turned toward the side imagining her beautiful wife only a few rooms away. "…it's that _I don't wanna miss a thing._ "

As the screen turned dark, it was to the picture of Luna holding a giggling girl in the air, the sound of their shared laughter going on long after the silence began.

* * *

Chapter 3: I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

 _August, 2014_

It was dark out.

The soft breathing of a perfect angel was filling the room like a heavenly symphony.

Luna rolled onto her side and stared at the full-length mirror in their shared room, lit by a nightlight, and she could see the face of Luan.

She sighed and closed her eyes. But it was useless. She'd never be able to sleep that night.

So, she got up and crawled down the bunk ladder.

She landed on the ground with her bare feet, feeling the carpet smoosh between her toes. She stepped lightly toward her sister's face, the purple nightshirt she was wearing fluttering around her knees.

As she knelt before Luan, she put her elbows on the mattress and laid her chin in her palms. She sighed with pink-hearts in her eyes.

Deep in her breast, she felt the poetry of a song flow out of her soul, and she opened her mouth to release it with a raspy, whispery breath.

" _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing._ "

Her eyes traced the gentle smile on her sister's face, the little dimples framing the corners of her mouth.

" _Watch you smile why you are sleeping._ "

She traced a finger over Luan's chin, pushing her bottom lip just a little.

" _While you're far away and dreaming._ "

She let her hand rest on her angel's cheek, her thumb caressing her cheekbone, and her chest swelled with affection… it released in an audible, lovesick sigh.

" _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender._ "

She let her head fall onto her sister's pillow, their faces only inches apart, and she took in her blinking eyelids, the little swirly curls at her widow's peak, and the fullness of her eyebrows.

" _I could stay lost in this moment…_ "

She pressed a kiss to her sister's forehead before falling back onto her knees and gazing softly at her beloved.

"… _Forever~_ "

She laid her hands on her sister's side, feeling her subtle breathing, the rise and fall of her ribs, beneath her fingers.

" _Every moment spent with you…_ "

She stood and took a few steps backward, her gaze never leaving Luan.

" _…is a moment I treasure~_ "

She crossed her hands over her heart, her head falling onto her shoulder.

" _Don't wanna close my eyes._ "

She spun on her heel, her nightshirt flowing around her pale legs.

" _I don't wanna fall asleep…_ "

She turned around and envisioned her sister standing before her, chuckling behind a hand at Luna's dorkiness. For some reason, her cheeks flushed but _that_ encouraged her onward.

" _…cause I'd miss you, babe._ "

She reached an arm around her dream-sister's waist.

" _And I don't wanna miss a thing~_ "

She looked into Luan's perfect brown eyes, and she grew lost in them.

" _Cause even when I dream of you._ "

She took her sister's hand in hers and took a step to the left, watching as Luan mirrored her foot movements.

" _The sweetest dream will never do…_ "

She moved in a gentle circle, her sister close to her waist; their eyes never parting.

" _…I'd still miss you, babe._ "

She leaned closer to Luan…

" _And I don't wanna miss a thing~_ "

Her lips fell upon the still air as her vision of perfect beauty faded away into the night.

She sighed, reaching her arms around her chest to hug herself. She let her feet move on their own, spinning her body in lazy circles as she hummed a sweet melody of love.

She turned toward her sister and thought of their future together.

" _Lying close to you; feeling your heart beating._ "

Waking up every day in her lover's arms…

" _And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_."

Seeing Luan's face beneath a silky, white veil across a long aisle of pink rose petals…

" _Wondering if it's me you're seeing._ "

Luna's cheeks flushed as she thought of carrying her blushing bride in her white gown over the threshold of their new home…

" _Then, I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together~_ "

Laying Luan among the sheets and blankets; staring into her loving eyes; falling into her embrace…

" _I just wanna stay with you…_ "

Their blushing lips meeting each other's passionately, eternally…

" _…in this moment forever, forever, and ever~_ "

Jumping on the couch with Luan, beating each other with pillows…

" _I don't wanna close my eyes._ "

Getting their knees dirty as they weed out their flowerbeds…

" _I don't wanna fall asleep…_ "

Holding a precious bundle of joy in their arms for the first time, with freckles and long, silky hair…

" _…cause I'd miss you, babe._ "

Luna choked on a sob as she saw the little girl's eyes blink open; she had Luan's eyes…

" _And I d-don't wanna miss a-a thiiiing~_ "

She turned once again toward her sister, hearing her snore lowly and gently, and her heart burst from her chest…

" _Cause even when I dream of you…_ "

She fell to her knees, holding one hand to her crying heart, her other outstretched in invitation to her sleeping sister…

" _The sweetest dream will never do…_ "

She felt dream-Luan's arms encircle her shoulders, and she purred into the warmth…

" _…I'd still miss you, babe._ "

She felt Luan's lips on her temple and she sighed into the still night air…

" _And I don't wanna miss a thing~_ "

She stood up on shaky legs, her skin chilly but her body burning-hot.

" _And I don't wanna miss one smile!_ "

She took a step toward Luan's sleeping form.

" _And I don't wanna miss one kiss!_ "

She fell to her sore knees once again at her sister's bedframe, and put her hands on the edge of the mattress to steady her body.

" _I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this~_ "

She slumped against the blankets, her body unable to stay upright anymore.

" _I just wanna hold you close~_ "

She inched her fingers closer to Luan's arms, slithering across the sheets like a shadow.

" _I feel your heart so close to mine~_ "

She pressed a hand against her sister's breast, feeling the tender heartbeat beneath the yellow gown.

" _And just stay here in this moment…_ "

She climbed partially onto the bed, her body yearning to wrap itself around her precious Luan.

" _…for all the rest of time~_ "

She put an arm around Luan's shoulder, and started pulling her closer to her bosom…

" _Yeeeaaa-ouch!_ "

Luan's fist connected with her face and she fell onto the floor in a heap.

A second later…

" _Oh, my gosh! Are you ok!?_ "

Luna, her hand rubbing her bruising cheek, looked up into Luan's startled eyes. She couldn't help it… she chuckled.

" _What's funny!? I just punched you in my sleep!_ "

Luna laughed harder, falling backward against the floor.

Luan rolled her eyes and slid out from the covers. She stepped over to Luna and helped her to her feet.

"Why were you in my bed anyway? Another nightmare?"

Luna felt her cheeks blush. A nightmare… that's why she'd been sneaking into her sister's bed once a week for the past month… _heh, heh, heh, riiiiight._

"Uh… y-yeah?"

Luan huffed, her breath blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Well, come on, then. Let's get back to sleep."

Luna nodded, but felt her heart escalate in tempo when Luan grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the younger girl's mattress.

She laid stiffly beneath the sheets, her body sweaty, as Luan slowly fell asleep.

A half hour later, she felt Luan roll into her and cling to her with her arms, her leg slipping over Luna's.

Luna smiled warmly, turning to gaze at her sister's gently-smiling face.

Then, she heard Luan humming in her sleep: the same song Luna'd just been singing…

And Luna whispered the words; the tender melody caressing Luan's resting ear.

" _Don't wanna close my eyes… don't wanna fall asleep…_ "

She let out a yawn, and snuggled deeper into Luan's embrace.

" _C-cause I'd miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing._ "

She trailed a hand down her sister's arm until it found Luan's hand; she threaded their fingers together.

" _Cause even when I dream of you… the sweetest dream will never do…_ "

Her eyes shut without her even knowing; her body enveloped in warmth, and love, and affection.

" _I'd still miss you, babe… a-and I don't… I don't… w-wanna miss… miss a…_ "


	4. No One Like You

**Author's Notes:**

I'll be honest... I didn't cry _as bad_ as the last chapter, but still...

I'm revealing my bias toward the Scorpions haha. But what can I say? If you look close enough at my work, you'd see a lot of me in it. Which leads me to something I've considered doing for a long time... in every single thing I post until Halloween, I'm going to either blatantly blast (or subtly sneak in) a fact about myself just because I want to. In a way, I got the idea from Midgar9210 (writer of _Loud House -_ _Memory of a Promise_ , a story highly recommended by the way).

Anyway, I did promise that there would be angst. Luna, to me, is the most expressive, emotional, and passionate of everyone in her family... that range includes angst... and it _is coming_ , for better or worse. But don't worry too much. This is a companion fanfiction to _Beautiful Corruption_ and _A Queen and Her Maid_ , so you already know the endgame. Wink!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017); _No One Like You_ by Scorpions (1982)

* * *

Luna looked at the screen with a sheepish grin. "If you haven't noticed yet, I'm, uh, an expressive person. For all my chill, I can get pretty… emotional at times, and that can come out in, uh, embarrassing ways…"

She was a little pink as another woman stepped into view. Wearing plain denim jeans and a button-up yellow-plaid shirt, Luan sat down beside her wife and squeezed her against her side. "Oh, honey, it wasn't _that_ embarrassing! It was cute~" Luan pecked the red cheek next to her, while Luna was staring wide-eyed at the screen. "Just let them watch… it wasn't _that_ bad, was it?"

Luna blinked her eyes before falling into her palms, her shoulders quivering.

Luan looked at the screen and winked. "You'll love this~"

* * *

Chapter 4: No One Like You

 _Mid-August, 2014_

A thirteen-year-old girl stepped through the door on the very first day of school. With a bounce in her step, a backpack hung on both shoulders, and a small bouquet of wildflowers in her hands, she was grinning widely and looking around with soulful eyes.

A song was already spreading through her body as her eyes fell upon a long ponytail of silken chocolate hair, held against a precious head with a yellow scrunchie. She was humming as her feet floated through the sea of students, carrying her to her sister on the wings of love~

A pair of blue eyes was watching Luna curiously. A head tilted. A torso turned.

Luna was oblivious to any and everything around her as she watched Luan turn a corner.

She let out a low sigh, hugging the flowers to her purple shirt. " _Girl, it's been a long time that we've been apart~_ "

Well, not too long, since they walked to school together… parting only when Luna saw some yellow flowers ( _not_ dandelions!) that were the same golden hue of her sister's skirt, but still...

Luna twirled inside the ebb and flow of mindless adolescents, her skirt furling around her. " _Much too long for a girl who needs love~_ "

She flung herself against the wall of lockers, uncaring at the loud noise it made and not noticing the blonde haired girl with grey eyes silently watching her every move with a grin. " _I miss you since I've been away!_ "

The blonde looked on with wide eyes, seeing how blatantly passionately the brunette's eyes gazed at that gangly little twelve-year-old cracking bad jokes with her friends. "Wow…"

Luna stayed there, leaning against the locker, until the owner was there and huffed. Luna blushed, stepping off and after her sister. "S-sorry…" She bumped into a jock on accident, and grimaced when some petals were smashed and torn.

She hurried after Luan… and the silent girl hurried after Luna.

Luna leaned around the corner, a hand grasping the chilly block as she sighed longingly after her lover-to-be. " _Babe, it wasn't easy to leave you alone…_ "

Luan came to a stop in front of her locker and her friends slowly dissipated.

Luna looked at her bouquet, seeing it mangled and shattered but hoping that it'd be accepted nonetheless. She took a step forward…

" _It's getting harder each time that I go…_ "

Another step. Someone bumped into her side and she nearly dropped her flowers, panicking for just a split-second.

The blonde gasped when she saw the yellow flowers topple and nearly crash to their demise on a dirty floor! "N-no…"

Luna recovered and stepped again, only a handful of yards away from her angel. " _If I had the choice I would stay._ "

She knelt on the floor behind her sister and reached a hand out to tug on her perfect plaid skirt.

Luan turned around and felt the breath leave her body.

The blonde froze mid-step, her eyes wide and her lungs shaky.

Luna, on a single knee, held a hand to her chest and her other out toward her sister with the bouquet of wrecked flowers. She had a smudge on her cheek from when she'd picked them in the dirt and accidentally (unknowingly) wiped a finger on her skin. Her short hair was mussed from two collisions and attacking a random student's locker. And her face was hot and pink.

Her voice low and shaky, Luna continued, " _There's n-no one like y-you…_ "

Luan's eyes burst wide open, her lungs sucking in air in a gasp.

" _I can't wait for the nights with you…_ "

"L-L-Luna…?"

" _I imagine the things we'll do~!_ "

The blonde whistled. "Wow, that's bold…"

" _Luna!_ " Luan was blushing furiously.

" _I just wanna be loved by youuuuu~!_ "

Luan reached a shaky hand out to grab her sister's wrist. "C-come on, get up."

Luna smiled, nodding the flowers toward her.

" _No one like you!_ "

People were gathering and the blonde didn't know what to do to divert their attention.

People were staring and Luan didn't know what to do to save themselves from eternal embarrassment.

The hallway was empty, save for the gorgeous brown eyes staring down at her in passionate love, and Luna's heart was soaring on the clouds with eagle's wings~

" _I can't wait for the nights with you!_ "

Luan finally took the flowers, holding them in the air, trembling.

And Luna… her eyes blinking back tears and her mouth grinning painfully wide… she stood up and put her hands on her sister's sides, right above her thin hips, and stepped closer.

" _I imagine the things we'll do…_ "

She began leaning in just a little closer…

" _Luna…?_ "

In her half-delirious state of mind, Luna took that as a plea for more~

" _I just wanna be loved by youuuuu…_ "

She puckered her lips and leaned just a little closer…

Only to jump a foot in the air when an air horn sounded off in her ear.

"Get a freakin' room, lezzies!"

"What the freak is wrong with this world…"

"Gaycest sisters…"

"Look away, it might be contagious."

And a dozen other mutters passed through the hallway as the crowd fled at a snail's pace. The jock Luna'd bumped into earlier stuffed the horn in his pocket and stalked off, shaking his head despondently.

There was something truly wrong in the world when a pedo-gay-incest teen was laying moves on her twelve year old sister. Seriously, where did she even learn that stuff from? _Nickelodeon!?_

Of course, it was probably just all a misunderstanding. Luna left school in June looking like the poster girl for everything adorable and proper in this world… and she came back in August looking like a textbook definition of butch, though no less cute.

Luan bit her lip as she looked at her sister; both girls were rubbing their ears, trying to clear away the ringing. "S-so… thanks for the flowers…"

Luna looked up, feeling her nose turn warm and red just like Rudolph's. "Y-yeah? Do… d-do you, uh… did you like the song?" She was rubbing her arm with a hand, shuffling a boot against the tile floor.

Luan reached her hand out to her sister's, giving her a squeeze. "It was beautiful. You're getting really good."

Luna straightened up, feeling pride fill her veins.

Luan leant closer, not noticing how her sister suddenly froze stiff like a deer caught in the path of otherworldly headlights. "Not to mention you used my favorite rock band… which earns you _bonus points~_ "

Luna's heart sped up. Was Luan flirting with her? _Finally!?_ "Y-y-yeah…" _No, you idiot! Say something smooth, suave!_ She opened her mouth to speak…

But right then Luan plucked out a black-eyed Susan and poked it into her hair…

…and all the breath left Luna's body in a shaky exhale that quaked her very core.

The blonde girl was still standing motionless, trying to process everything that'd happened. It was surreal, how one _sister?_ practically had the other wrapped perfectly around her finger… not unlike a loving mistress leading her excitable, bouncy, and oh-so-happy dog on a leash… They both loved each other so much. A _strange_ love… but love nonetheless.

Luan looked at her sister after she put the bouquet in her locker and got her books out. Her cheeks were tinged pink. "So, how do I look?"

Luna dry gulped air. How did she look? _Like everything perfect in this world…_

The blonde and Luan gasped at the same time, both uttering, "Wow…"

Luna never even realized she spoke out loud until after Luan had left for class… and a new girl had stepped in front of her face… and that girl spoke the first question that would be the start of a long, interesting friendship.

"Wow, you really love your sister, don't you?"

Luna blushed, but kept enough of her mind and sanity to take in the girl's blue jeans and denim jacket. She had silky blonde hair just like Leni's, though much shorter, and grey eyes.

"Y-yeah, I do." She was proud of it. As fragile and timid as a mouse… but proud to say it nonetheless.

The girl smiled. "There's a dance coming up in a couple weeks. For homecoming. I might be able to help you, uh, ask her out… if you'd like?"

Luna was embarrassed. She'd tried for at least a month to serenade her sister… dancing with her… outright proclaiming her love for her in front of everyone in the school's hallways even!

But either Luan couldn't take a hint… or just wasn't interested.

A painful twinge struck her heart. That was the _first_ time that thought entered her mind and it honestly made her a little desperate.

"I… I-I would love your help actually…" She scratched her neck. "A-after my performance today, I think I lost what few friends I had anyway…"

The girl smiled and put her hand out. "Then, I'll be your new best friend."

Luna grabbed the hand and gave it a weak squeeze. "Th-thanks."

"My name is Sam, by the way."

"My name is… Luna."

"What's your sister's name?"

"L-Luan. Luan Loud. Just like me. We're both Louds actually. If you couldn't tell, ha-ha-ha… aaaand I'm rambling…" Her shoulders sagged as she sighed.

Sam put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's endearing." She gave her a reassuring smile. "So, how long have you been in love with her?"

"S-since Summer… a month ago, two months? I can't remember the exact moment; just a feeling of… Just one moment we were together like always, two close sisters and the best of friends… and then, my breath was gone because _wow_ I'd never realized how beautiful she looked… how amazing she really is… a-and h-how much I loved her."

"Hmm." Sam sat down on the floor between the lockers and a closet door. "I think I know how you feel."

Luna sat down beside her, holding her knees against her chest. "D-do you have a sister, too?"

Sam smiled prettily, revealing her teeth, and nudged Luna with her shoulder. "No-pe!" she popped. "But I have a brother."

Luna's smile turned mischievous. "You know, it's a lot easier for a brother and sister to make a family than two sisters…"

Sam blushed deeply, her mouth falling open in shock. "I can't believe you'd say that!"

Luna smirked wider. "What? Are you gonna tell me you never thought about it…?"

Sam turned her head away, feeling her blush creep down her neck. "I-I don't have to tell you anything."

Luna pushed her shoulder before pulling a walkman from her backpack. "You don't have to. That blush is speaking loud enough."

Sam huffed, but turned around when she saw earbuds. "What are you listening to?"

Luna plugged them in and offered one bud to her new friend. "Scorpions."

Sam smiled, putting it in her ear. "Are they your favorite group?"

Luna chuckled. "I like lots of rock groups. Aerosmith and AC/DC, especially. But this is my sister's favorite band…"

Sam encouraged her. "Yeah?"

Luna pressed play, and the two listened to the opening riff of _No One Like You_. "Yeah… so, I listen to them the most."

They listened through to the first chorus before Sam turned toward Luna. "You're a hopeless romantic, my friend."

Luna nudged her arm. "Takes one to know one, pal."

After the instrumental, the girls leaned back against the wall and they sung out their hopes and dreams and souls for two siblings that held their very worlds in the palms of their hands.

" _Girl, there are really no words strong enough…_ "

" _…to describe all my longing for love~_ "

" _I don't want my feelings restrained!_ "

Their heads rested against each other's.

" _Oh, babe, I just need you like never before…_ "

" _…just imagine you'd come through this door~_ "

" _You'd take all my sorrow away!_ "

Sam's right hand found Luna's left hand, and they twined their fingers together as they shut their eyes and let the tears roll away.

" _There's no one like you. I can't wait for the nights with you. I imagine the things we'll do. I just wanna be loved by you~_ "

They looked at each other and sobbed-giggled; Luna leaning over to kiss the girl's cheek.

No one may understand how or why a girl would fall in love with her sibling. But Sam did, and Luna did. And now they weren't so alone in the dark world of puberty, hormones, hot siblings, and unrestrainable emotions.

" _No one like you!_ "


	5. I'd Die For You

**Author's Notes:**

To some people, unrequited love hurts more than anything else.

And here we have something that isn't Scorpions haha. (But fair warning, I have several more chapter ideas based on Scorpions songs... sorry~)

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017); _I'd Die For You_ by Bon Jovi (1986)

* * *

Darkness was covering Luna's face as her head was tilted down.

Stillness filled the air.

Her wife was beside her in their bed, rubbing circles on her back.

Finally, Luna looked up and forced a smile on her face.

"Love is such a mysterious thing. It can take you to the highest heights, lift you up from the lowest valleys, and let you soar across the heavens…"

Sob.

"…but it can also tear apart your dreams and shatter your soul."

Luan cooed into her ear, while Luna seized her free hand and gripped it tightly.

"It's been a long time, but some worries can fester until we die, you know? Like, if someone's love is actually genuine…" She squeezed Luan's hand harder. "…or if I-I… i-if we are good enough for our lover."

She turned and looked Luan right in the eyes and laid a hand on her cheek; as if she were memorizing something truly precious and eternal, as if it were her last opportunity to do so.

"For one moment I felt like I held everything precious in my arms…"

Luan sobbed, too, feeling guilty even though she probably shouldn't.

"…and then, it was all taken away from me."

* * *

Chapter 5: I'd Die For You

 _Mid-August, 2014_

Luna woke up extra early the next day. She and Sam had walked to the park with Luan and Lynn; being the only three Loud girls in middle school.

Lynn was a bit iffy and suspicious around Luna's new best friend, but once she discovered that she had a good arm at frisbee Sam became an instant best-seller.

Luan, however, couldn't look at the two without blushing.

And Luna sincerely couldn't figure out why.

Oh, she certainly had her guesses… Luan was checking her out and _blushing_ , which is surely great news!

Sam had encouraged that line of thinking.

So, the basketball homecoming dance was coming up in two weeks from Friday, and Luna had a simple plan in mind. Luan hadn't really responded much more than blushing to all the extravagant gestures her sister had thrown her way.

Really, there were lots of things she could do… but she opted for the simplest solution.

She waited all day. She saw Sam at lunch and sat with her; and soon Luan had sat by them, too, along with a strange boy. Some guy with curly brown hair.

Sam had introduced him as Benny… her younger brother… _the_ brother, if you catch her drift. He he.

Luna and Sam had shared a giggle between themselves, not noticing how Luan was sighing at how cute they were or how Benny was fidgeting in his seat.

Nope, everything was going according to plan. And when school let out, Luna raced home.

She hurried into the shower and washed off her sweaty yuckiness. She even shaved her legs for good measure. She brushed her teeth, popped some breath mints, and practiced some deep breathing to calm her nerves.

Eventually, it came time to head to the park, and not thirty minutes later, the four girls were in the heart of the park. Luan was sitting on a bench and looking like an angel out of an Italian master's painting. She pushed her bangs behind her ear; rolled her ponytail onto her shoulder and fiddled with it nervously.

Luna didn't know what she was thinking of, _blushing_ of, but she had reassured herself enough times that she now believed it was _Luna_ she was dreaming of~

So, the plan was fairly simple.

Luna would sing to her once again, because all great romances start with a song. Wink! She'd start her song out of view, and slowly turn the corner and walk to her sister's heartfelt bosom. She'd sit on the bench beside her sister, take her hands in her own, proclaim her love in the strongest words possible… and kiss her square on the lips.

At this point, asking her to the dance would be in the bag if only she could snag her sister's heart~

She and Sam were hiding behind a bush. Her best friend picked a few purple violets and placed them in Luna's hair. She patted the rocker's shoulders and gave her a warm smile.

"Go get the girl."

Luna beamed, her hair reflecting golden sunlight, and reached her arms around Sam for a swift hug.

"I will!"

And finally, she was here. Standing behind a tree and clutching her heart. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? Was she sweating badly? Oh gosh, did she _smell!?_

She subtly lifted her arm and sniffed.

In front of her a squirrel sat on the ground and tilted its head. It had seen a lot of creepy people in its life, but this human-flower hybrid sniffing its body like a dog really took the cake.

Luna sighed deeply. "Thank God!" She didn't smell…

The squirrel turned tail and ran straight up the side of a tree, upside down, and let its tail hang over its head nonchalantly. Yeah, this girl was nuttier than a white oak in September.

Luna shook herself up and took a deep breath. "Ok, ok, ok. You got this. For Luan. For yourself. For your future daughter. Whew. You got this!"

Luan was sitting on the bench and letting her eyes follow Lynn as the girl played a violent game of tag with a group of unsuspecting boys.

" _TAG!_ " She shoved a boy into mud and promptly jeered in victory, " _You're it, sucka!_ "

Luan giggled behind her hand, but paused when she heard the electronic music of a stereo start up. And then, her eyes were drawn straight to her big sister, Luna, whom had just stepped from behind a tree. Her breath caught. _Wow, she's beautiful…_

" _If you could see inside my heart…_ "

Luna was stepping slowly to her sister, one hand over her heart, the other holding a small boombox on her hip.

" _Then, you would understand…_ "

Luan looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when no one was around.

" _I'd never mean to hurt you…_ "

Luna was halfway to her, and she could clearly see Luan's cheeks pinking!

" _Baby, I'm not that kind of man._ "

"Uh, Luna, you're a girl."

Luna pushed herself onward even though her heart hesitated for a second. Was this the right way to go? Of course it was! You have to play to your strengths, and Luna's were a sexy voice and intense emotional punches. She'd drown Luan in so much love that the only thing left in the ocean would be the safe harbor in her arms~

" _I might not say I'm sorry…_ "

Luna squeezed herself beside her sister, dropping the stereo to the ground.

" _Yeah, I might talk tough sometimes…_ "

Luan narrowed her eyes playfully. "You're about as tough as a sunflower. Speaking of, I _love_ your hair."

Luna froze up when her sister touched a flower in her hair, nearly purring at the light caress.

But then it was Luan's turn to freeze up and blush when her sister put a hand on her thigh and her other hand on her chin, and drew her face towards her.

Luan gulped. Luna's eyes were _burning_ … what did that even mean?

" _And I might forget the little things…_ "

Luan was feeling a little funny and her heart was pumping a little faster. Was that good?

" _Or keep you hanging on the line._ "

Luna leaned a little closer to her sister; their faces only inches apart…

" _In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet…_ "

She squeezed her thigh gently, letting her thumb rub softly through her sister's skirt.

" _Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget…_ "

Luna tilted her head and when Luan gasped for air, she could feel the inhalation sweep across her cheek.

" _We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets…_ "

She left her thigh and picked up Luan's limp hand.

" _Into the fire we cry…_ "

She placed Luan's hand between her breasts so she could feel the deep thumps of her heartbeat, racing and thrilling at their closeness.

" _I'd die for you, I'd cry for you._ "

Her other hand drifted behind Luan's head and her fingers poked into her sister's hair bound by a yellow scrunchie.

" _I'd do anything; I'd lie for you._ "

Their breaths were puffing against each other's faces as Luna slowly pulled her sister toward her softly singing lips.

" _You know it's true, baby, I'd die for you._ "

Luna ghosted her lips on her sister's before pushing more urgently. She smiled when she felt Luan push against her as well.

It was chaste. Luna didn't know if her heart could handle _tongue_ just yet. And when they pulled away, Luan's cheeks were fiery red… the same as what Luna's felt like.

They rested their foreheads together, and Luna continued her song, softer, quieter, with even deeper longing and urgency.

" _I'd die for you, I'd cry for you_."

She was looking deeply into Luan's sparkling brown eyes, getting lost in them, falling farther and farther into her sister's endless love.

" _If it came right down to me and you._ "

Luna threaded her fingers in her sister's hand, keeping it pressed against her sorely beating heart.

" _You know it's true, baby, I'd die for you…_ "

She closed her eyes and felt tears fall down her cheeks. When she blinked them open, she saw tears falling down Luan's cheeks, too. She beamed wonderfully.

 _Finally, after months of yearning, my sister loves me the same way that I love her!_

Luan giggled, not bothering to wipe away her tears or hide her blush. "Wow."

Luna smiled wider. "Y-yeah, wow."

Luan chuckled some more, the sound rolling over Luna in a soothing way. "Th-that was… was something."

"L-Luan…?"

Luan hummed encouragingly.

"I…" Luna licked her dry lips. "I-I have a… an important question to ask you… about the dance…"

Luan beamed. "Oh, you don't need to ask me! I already know your question!"

Luna's heart skipped a beat. "Y-you do?"

Luan nodded. "Mhmm, and the answer is yes."

Luna couldn't believe her ears. Yeah, she'd just shared a mutual kiss with her sister, but to actually _hear_ the word she longed to hear…! "Really!?"

Luan chuckled. "Well, yeah, that'd _totally_ work when you ask Sam to the dance."

Luna fell back against the bench, clutching her heart; her hand fisting and trying to pull out the knife that just sunk inside.

Luan poked her. "Oh, why are you acting so surprised? You couldn't hide your feelings from me if you tried." She winked at her sister's uncomfortable expression.

That uncomfortableness was actually pain. Hurt and anguish, rapidly filling her arms with lead. "W-w-what?" Her mind was swimming in dangerous waters; her heart drowning in a fountain of tears.

"You should ask her. Then, we can go as a double date."

Luna closed her eyes, unwilling to believe what she was hearing. _Too late…_

Luan was twirling her hair and blushing as she looked at that boy that was playing with Lynn… where she was gazing so dreamily before Luna came along…

"Benny asked me right after lunch today, and I-I… I said yes." She turned to her sister with pink cheeks and teary eyes. "Isn't that great!? Ain't you happy for me?"

Luna turned to her and a jagged smile split her face. "I-I… j-just want you t-to be happy, Luan. That's…" She sniffed against her will as a flood of tears threatened to escape. "That's all I ever wanted." _Too late…_

Luan reached her hand out but paused when Luna flinched. "Luna, is something wrong?"

Luna felt her sister's hand on her arm, and it burnt like fire. She pulled away and clutched her hands to her chest.

"Luna?"

She couldn't see through her tears as she ran off, sobbing.

She wouldn't remember anything else from that day until she blinked open her eyes and saw a heavenly vision looking down on her face from the pearly gates above…

She reached a weak hand out and smiled shakily. "A-are you an angel?"

Luan blushed but smiled. "You idiot!"

Luna gasped when her sister flung herself around her in a hug.

"I thought you'd died, Luna!"

 _What?_

"You ran off crying a-a-and…"

Luna tried to remember, but couldn't. Her arm instinctually wrapped around her sister. But her other felt heavy. She looked and saw it wrapped in a cast. Her heart was already beating quicker.

She'd ran off, she'd later learn, and a bicyclist collided into her. Her arm took most of her fall against the sidewalk and was fractured. She passed out after her head bounced on the ground.

Luan pulled back and rubbed a hand on the cast. "This is _really_ gonna mess up your guitar playing, isn't it?"

Luna's heart was thrilling at her sister's genuine concern and loving attention to her.

And for some odd reason a song instantly popped into her head to reassure her sister!

She grinned and winked at Luan's worried face.

"Hey, don't worry about it, sis. You should know by now thaaaaaat... _I'd die for you-_ "

She froze up when Luan sobbed. She flinched when Luan punched her chest weakly. "You freaking idiot. Just shut up."

Luna was speechless as Luan fell onto her and cried, her hands wrapped around her neck.

As the night grew longer, more memories popped into her head.

It didn't take but a few hours until Luan's warm, sleeping body lying on her chest was a pool of boiling fire… her silken brown hair raked across her flesh like a razorblade… and her light breathing against her hospital gown pushed that dagger deeper with every little puff.

For the first time in her life, Luna held everything that was precious to her in her arms…

And all she wanted to do was _die._


	6. Angel

**Author's Notes:**

When I start something, I finish it. I will leave nothing unfinished that I have posted. Rest assured of that. Even if it takes me almost nine months to finish the next chapter. So, I sincerely hope this was worth the wait. :3

There is no way I can honestly give a schedule, but expect the next update within two weeks. :3

I am currently working on three oneshots. One needs editing. One is mostly finished. One is maybe halfway done. And I am also still working on that special update that I have been teasing for awhile now. :3

Please bear with me, and as always...

 _Enjoy~_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018); _Angel_ by Aerosmith (1987)

* * *

Luan brushed her hair over her shoulder as she squeezed a little ball of energy firmly into her lap. She had a look of exasperation on her face, but her eyes were so full of motherly love for the little chipmunk bouncing on her legs.

The girl was staring straight into the camera with wide, horrified eyes.

Luan chuckled as she looked at the audience.

"Have you ever done something for pleasure even though you knew you'd get in trouble for doing it?"

Even though she asked the camera, her little five year old daughter nodded her head; still looking at the audience like a condemned criminal, silently pleading for a pardon.

Luan laid her chin on her girl's soft, chestnut hair and sighed.

"This little thing does it all the time."

The girl's guilty gulp was audible.

"But we love her anyway."

Luan's arms wrapped around her daughter's stomach, giving her a squeeze.

"She got that habit from her mother… my wife."

A dreamy look crossed over Luan's eyes as she stared into some distant memory that surely only happened mere days before…

"It didn't matter how much trouble she could get into. When it came to me, she'd do anything."

Luan bent her head down. She kissed her daughter's cheek, loud and wet.

" _Ewww._ "

Her head beside their precious daughter's, Luan smiled for the camera as her daughter glared at her in righteous fury.

"And she calls us her angels."

* * *

Chapter 6: Angel

 _Mid-August, 2014_

Luna looked out the window of her bedroom and sighed. Her head resting on her pillow, laying on her sister's mattress.

It was Friday. One week until the dance. One week until Luan experiences the special magic of a romantic evening with her date. One week until…

Until she falls in love with a boy. Someone that isn't her sister. The girl currently laying around and pining after her like a lost lover.

Luna looked away from the parted curtains, wishing she could just go over and shut them… wishing the sky looked as dark as the stormy clouds in her mind. But she couldn't muster the energy to do it.

The window was parted just a little. A gust of wind would sometimes blow in and rustle the curtains like a child running through piles of leaves.

Luna scowled as she lay still on Luan's bed. Her cast was in a sling, resting on her chest.

She'd been home for a while now. But she'd be stuck with that hunk of plaster on her limb for the next month at least.

She sighed.

It wasn't all bad.

Yeah… the dull ache in her arm was a constant reminder that she could still feel pain. Raw, unyielding anguish.

But Luan had insisted on Luna not climbing up her ladder. So, she'd been forced to endure her sister's soft cuddles every night since she'd got back.

Which always left her feeling quite warm. Safe _. Cherished._

She turned her head to the side, staring at her sister's dress.

A fine, frilly gown that was a little poofy on the bottom; hung up on a rack.

Her sister had thus far tried it on every single night and took a twirl around the room…

Practicing… for her night with _Benny._

That awful feeling in Luna's stomach took a sour turn, and she grimaced. A shiver passed over her as her eyes grew warm. Wiping a hand over her face to stop the flow before it could start, she sighed once more. And then, she turned to her radio and… and did nothing.

Part of her didn't feel like hearing music.

Another part… wanted to sing her anguish and her hope, in a cruel mixture that would surely push that knife of loneliness deeper into her heart…

 _This is all I have anymore… just me and memories._

She opened her lips.

" _I'm alone…_ "

She turned her head again, staring blankly at the wall. Her sister had posters up, but she couldn't focus on a single one.

" _Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night._ "

She drew a shaky breath as the warmth suddenly returned, and a tear fell before she could stop it.

" _I-I'm in tears…_ "

Her arm reached out for Luan's pillow; her fingers clutching at a corner.

" _And the crying that I do is for you…!_ "

She squeezed that pillow like her life depended on it, pressing her face into its corner; soaking the edges; breathing in her sister's scent like it was all she had left…

She looked up at the boards holding up her own mattress and her vision grew blurry and hot.

" _I want your love…_ "

She reached her good hand out, clasping her fingers around some imaginary obstacle.

" _Let's break the walls between us._ "

Her hand fell to her side with a dull smack.

" _Don't make it tough…_ "

Her lips trembled as her breath grew shakier…

" _I-I'll pu-put away my pride…_ "

She turned back around and looked at the door.

" _Enough's enough…_ "

The door opened a crack, letting in a spill of golden light.

Luna's voice hushed to a whisper as the object of all her hopes and dreams stepped into their home.

" _I've suffered and I've seen the light._ "

Luan walked over to the vanity, bumping her hips around as she practiced another dorky dance. She wasn't paying attention to her footing; stumbling over Luna's guitar case, falling forward and squeaking like a mouse; grabbing onto the chair at her desk; crashing into the seat; tipping forward with a scream…

Luna jerked upright and threw her legs out of bed.

" _Luan!_ "

Her numb mind filled up with the only thing her dying heart could allow…

Love and worry for this train wreck of a sister.

Luan groaned as she rolled onto her back. She was rubbing her arm; the opposite arm that Luna had broken.

There were tears in her eyes.

Luna's heart clutched as Luan began sobbing.

" _M-mom!_ " she called.

Luan reached out for her; looked at her with only tears in her eyes.

" _It hurts…_ "

Luna blinked her tears away and moved closer, lifting Luan's torso onto her chest.

" _Hold still. You'll be alright._ "

Luan pressed her nose into her sister's neck; her smell calming her panicking mind.

Luna kissed her hair.

" _Just focus on the sound of my voice, ok?_ "

She felt her sister nod; she felt the wetness increasing at a rapid rate, soaking down her skin, into her shirt.

" _Ba-a-by, you're my angel…_ "

She rubbed her back softly as mom came into the doorway.

" _Come and save me tonight…_ "

Luna helped as well as she could; lifting her sister up into the van; laying Luan's head on her lap as they left home.

She whispered to her sister, as Luan clutched onto her and whimpered in pain.

" _You're my angel…_ "

She leaned down and kissed her sister's cheek, tears and flushed pain and all.

" _Come and make it alright._ "

* * *

Hours later, Luna was sitting beside a bed. Hungry and thirsty and cold, but she couldn't leave. Not now. Not ever.

She looked down at the white sheets covering her sleeping sister.

She gazed upon that white cast surrounding her sister's perfect arm.

In purple-inked, curly, messy script…

 _I love you forever, your big sis, Luna  
_

She saw most of her other siblings writing get wells and I'm thinking of yous. But Luna wanted to give her something more substantial than a well-wishing thought.

She held her face in her good hand and sighed.

She was really playing with fire. It was obvious at this point that Luan would never want her in the same way that Luna's entire everything yearned for _her._

Life is so unfair in that way.

But she could be with her sister. Right now in that very moment. And she could give her everything she needed to heal up.

Even if it meant she would have to pretend.

Even if it meant she'd force herself to experience being Luan's entire world for only a few short hours… only to have reality crash against her soul once again.

She let her hand fall away.

She sat down on the bed, pushing her butt against her sister's arm so she wouldn't fall off.

Luan turned toward her in her sleep.

Luna's heart exploded when she heard her whisper her name in a tired mumble.

" _Una._ "

Luna sniffled as she pressed her hand onto her sister's.

It was funny… how they broke opposite arms… so they could still lay side by side and hold hands, if they wanted.

Her heart twanged in pain.

 _How cruel life can be to those that only want love._

She sighed and leaned down. She pressed a kiss to her sister's forehead before she laid down properly.

Luan instinctually snuggled into her sister, giving a smile to her big sis.

Luna smiled back, even as her cheeks hurt from doing so.

" _Don't know what I'm gonna do…_ "

She brushed Luan's bangs aside, kissing her forehead.

" _About this feeling inside._ "

She grabbed her sister's hand and twined her fingers with hers.

" _Yes, it's true…_ "

Luan gave her a squeeze; a tired, silly, goofy grin covering her cheeks.

Luna's heart soared when she thought to herself that Luan was finally thinking about her in a dream…

But then reality smacked her in the head, and her hopes plummeted like a jet with no fuel.

" _Loneliness took me for a ride._ "

Luna looked away, ashamed of the way her heart was falling apart as she lay beside her sister.

" _Without your love, I'm nothing but a begger._ "

She closed her eyes before turning back, resting her chin on her sister's beautiful, brown hair.

" _Without your love; a dog without a bone._ "

She breathed her sister's scent and draped a leg over her sister; getting closer, feeling a burning deep in her body at the desire to be as close as possible… warring with the need to be as far away as she can manage.

" _What can I do?_ "

She kissed her sister's hair over and over again, feeling her heart reach a new level of despair with every token of pure love…

And unable to stop her own demise.

" _I'm sleeping in this bed alone._ "

 _Luan…_

" _You're my angel._ "

 _Please love me._

" _Come and save me tonight._ "

 _Please hold me._

" _You're my angel._ "

 _Please tell me I'm yours._

" _Come and make it alright._ "

 _And tell me you're mine._

" _Come and save me tonight._ "

Her heart finally snapped, as she let out a rush of tears into Luan's hair, onto their shared pillow.

* * *

As Luan woke up later in the evening, she felt much better than she would have imagined possible considering her arm.

And a large part of that was the warm, comforting weight of her sister protecting her from every bad thing in this world.

" _Luna._ "

Her sister was still asleep, and she didn't want to wake her up.

So, she laid there and listened to her sister's little snores.

And she closed her eyes and remembered her dream she'd had while she was knocked out.

A hand brushing her forehead.

Two lips caressing her face and hair.

And a beautiful voice that made the pain go away.

 _You're the reason I live. You're the reason I die._

She blushed at the sincerity they'd spoke to her… whomever they were.

 _You're the reason I give when I break down and cry._

She didn't know who they were, but if she could ever meet them in real life…

 _Don't need no reason why!_

She'd marry them without a second thought.

 _Baby, baby, baby…_

 _You're my angel…_

 _Come and save me tonight..._

And the evening's sunlight spilled on them as the day began turning to night.

And two lovers held each other in their arms.

One dreaming, one remembering…

About a girl proclaiming her undying love to her object of devotion and admiration.

And neither knowing that one day in the not-so-far-away future, their dream wouldn't be a dream anymore.

And they wouldn't have to wake up lonely ever again.

 _Come and make it alright._


End file.
